Total Drama Redux
by Kurama Otsutsuki
Summary: A rewrite of my story, Maelstorm's World Tour


**Authors Note: **You all are probably wondering just why this story is here instead of its previous version. Well, after taking a look at it, and going through some of your reviews, I realised that the earlier version of Naruto in the earlier version of this story was indeed overpowered, and that would have eventually caused some problems. That's why I've decided to rewrite it with a somewhat normal but still smart and charming and manipulative version of Naruto; and no, he won't have all those gadgets he had in the last chapter.

**Note:** Don't be surprised though if Naruto recognizes some of the destinations the McClain Airlines land; anybody can travel if they have the resources to… and they can use their past experiences to win the challenges Chris could come up with.

* * *

Chapter Zero: The flight to Egypt!

* * *

It was a nice and sunny day in Ontario Canada, and its people were busy doing their own thing in their own time. Meanwhile, at Ontario International Airport, their moods varied because of the different plans they all had, ranging from working to flying to waiting to having fun, but if there was a single constant in theirs, as well as most of the world's populations minds, it was the feeling of excitement and anticipation they all shared because of the new hit T.V reality show.

It is for this reason exactly that its host, Chris McClain, stood proudly on an apron while he beamed at the Camera's all pointing at his general direction.

He started, "Season three of Total Drama folks, and the world is going to be mine: sea to shining sea! But sadly, I'm forced to share my reign with a force of traveling teen freak show." A passenger bus arrived at his brief pause and parked nearby, before he continued. "They'll be competing all around the globe for another 5 million dollars… so, let's meet our players!"

On cue, the bus door opened, and one by one the first bracket of the teens, each with smiling or smirking faces walked out.

"Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Leshawna!" He called out, identifying each teenager as they stepped off the bus.

"Ugh-" Gwen grunted as she hit Heather who suddenly stopped walking in front of her. "-Are there reserved seats? I.E can I have one not behind Heather's pony haired pony tail?"

"Hn." Heather scoffed, crossing her arms. "My extensions are _human_ hair!"

"Well, you learn something new every day." Duncan joked with a smirk on his face, which only grew as he saw Gwen giggling cutely; he missed or ignored the scanting glare Courtney threw at his back.

"Lindsay!" Chris continued as said buxom blonde bombshell excitedly hopped out, before she walked as he continued again with his introduction. "Owen, DJ and Harold…"

"Sweet strawberry reserves, no!" Owen wailed sobbed in panic as he was pulled out of the bus by DJ, who had him in a bear hug, much to the amusement of those watching.

"He's afraid of flying remember?" DJ reminded.

"Aerophobia-" Harold stated snobbishly with a knowing look on his face as he walked after Owen and DJ, "-from the Latin word as opposed to Aeronausiphobia, the fear of air sickness..."

"Keep up the crazy facts, and I'm going to be Aeronausious all over you." Noah stated with an annoyed look, when he stepped out after Harold, after the glasses wearing nerd decided to 'enlighten' the audience.

Chris continued, "…And returning favourites: Noah, Cody *waves as he comes out after Noah*, and-" he was interrupted by a cocky and annoying voice that sent shivers down the spines of those who heard it, and made a frown appear on his face.

"Yo, yo, yo… this year's winner is in the house!" Ezekiel excitedly commented as he hopped off the bus with a cocky smirk on his face, "Where's the plane, eh?"

"I know right, let's fly!" The giddy and excited voice of Izzy cheered on as she hopped on Ezekiel's shoulders, before the two dropped because of said teen unable to carry the weight of the two of them.

"-Yup, Izzy's back!" Chris resumed with his introductions with a smirk on his face. "And returning this season, Tyler! And the co-host of Total Drama Aftermath… Bridgette!"

The two extra teens walking out following their introduction, tripped and fell on the two bodies on the floor in front of them, before the one on the very bottom, Ezekiel, decided to remind Chris about something as he spoke up.

"Yo Chris, you forgot to introduce me."

Chris sighed, "And… _Ezekiel_ but now to keep things up fresh and interesting." He grinned at this point, "We're adding two new competitors…" he trailed off as a blonde male who looked to be in his late teenage years stepped up and walked out of the bus, making sure to avoid the pile of bodies in front of him. "…He's an honourable student with talents in many areas, and a diplomat for a dad… Naruto Uzumaki!"

Said teen bent down to offer his help to those on the floor with a charming smile on his face as he did, and as he did, he stated, "Try to watch out next time ladies, because I would hate for anything to happen to such lovely himes."

The ladies – that he helped - in response blushed and nearly swooned, before they moved aside as Naruto moved to help the two guys up.

As he helped those on the floor up with a charming smile, the audience could spot that Naruto Uzumaki was a tall blonde teenager with spiky wild hair that seemed to defy gravity as it pointed in all directions (I'm going with Bolt's hairstyle in this one because it's just awesome), a narrow yet square jaw around his facial area, and three distinct birthmarks resembling whiskers on each of his cheek.

For his outfit, underneath an Orange and black striped turtle neck long-sleeve jacket (Shippuuden jacket) that went with his orange baggy trousers and white sneakers which had a blue strap on each leg, he wore a black V-neck muscle shirt that nearly fit on his torso like a second skin, nearly showing just how ripped he was.

On his arm and hands were what seemed like a normal wristwatch and a pair of black fingerless gloves, and wrapped around his waist, was nothing more than a utility belt.

"And…" Chris continued, as Naruto lead the two ladies to the other campers with that smile on his face. "…she's a sugar addicted super-fan with 16 Total Drama Blogs… Sierra!"

"Oh my-gosh I love you guys and this is the greatest day of my life!" Squealed out a bubbly and excited purple haired female with tanned skin as she hopped off the bus with a giddy expression on her pudgy face. "Anybody got a paper bag I can breathe into?" She gasped, "Oh my-gosh _Cody!_ I've dreamt of this moment…"

Then an old and busted airbus with a familiar face for a logo, drove by…

.

"What the…" Duncan trailed of in worry as he and the others looked at the plane.

With a concerned look on her face, Courtney stated, "Excuse me, but I'd like to express some concern about the safety of our plane."

"Relax, it's perfectly safe." Chris reassured, before smirking as a part of the plane – specifically the door to the cargo hold – fell off. "Now boarding…"

"No way!-" Owen yelled in protest, as he backed away in panic from the obviously damaged plane. "-I can't ride in that! Call the United Nations! Call the cab! Call my mom! No, I'm not doing this, I'm out! This is unethical!"

He was knocked out cold as Chris slammed the back of a frying pan at the back of his skull. The host then looked to the gathered teens and glared as he asked, "Anyone _else_ got a problem with it?"

"Nope!" Cody answered quickly.

"Love it!" Lindsay quickly added with false enthusiasm.

Bridget hurriedly stated, "I'll take the window seat!"

Chris just smirked in satisfaction at their response, before he continued with his shows opening monologue. "Now boarding on a voyage to 5 million big ones!" He said. "We're saving you a first class seat for all the action right here, on **Total… Drama… World Tour!**"

After the break, the teen crew all boarded the plane sometime later, while Chris had introduced some of the rules for the game this season. When some of them heard it, they weren't shy to voice out their opinion as the host disappeared.

"Singing, really? I thought Chris was joking about that." Gwen said.

Courtney responded, "Well I don't have a problem with it."

"Yeah, cuz you _like _singing." Leshawna stated with a soft glare.

"Well I don't!" Duncan stated, refusing to agree with that particular rule. "Girls sing, birdies sing, _Duncan's _do _not _sing!"

"You think I get to beatbox?" Harold asked Leshawna.

"I'll beat you if you try." Duncan stated in a warning tone, waving his fist at the nerd, completely silencing Harold, much to his satisfaction.

When chris had reappeared from wherever it was he left, Heather turned to him with a frown on her face and demanded, "Why are you doing this to us?"

"Singing reality shows are _huge!_" chris replied with a big grin on his face, at the distress he was causing amongst the teens. "The worse the singing, the higher the rating! That's why on this show, there will be no vocal coaches, no rehearsals, or warnings!"

Cue mumbling protests amongst the crowd.

"Any hoo…" Chris continued with the tour of the plane showing them the dining area, the first and economy classes that would be occupied by the winners and losers of each challenges respectively - which expressed some concerns amongst the flyers – the usual cam potty where they would share their inner most thoughts to the viewing world and finally, his personal fancy quarters that would be off-limits to anyone that is not him.

(Confession Cam-Heather)

"The new guy thinks no one can see through his sweet talking… well I can, because unlike most of those on the show falling for it, I'm not stupid." Heather stated with a scoff as he tapped her chin in thought, "But that doesn't excuse him from being a threat to my winning the 5 million dollar reward, and it looks like Lindsay has already fallen into his clutches. The others on the show will refuse to form an alliance with me because they don't trust me so my only strategic option is to be friends with the new girl." She shuddered in disgust. "Pretending to like _that _is going to be hard!"

(McClain Airlines)

"And that's pretty much it." Chris said, as he stood in front of the gathered teens. "I skipped the cargo hold and galley, but I'm 2sure you'll find those exciting destinations later, if I accidentally end up locking you in them."

The engines of the plane roared in activation, startling some as they nearly fell off their chairs when the plane had jumped.

"Hime, are you okay?" Naruto asked, holding tightly to a blushing Bridgette to keep her steady as she hung on his lap following the sudden plane jump.

"Is the earth moving?"

Izzy immediately answered Bridgette's question, "Nope, we are!"

"One more thing." Chris announced as the plane started moving. "I'm sure you all remember something called the elimination Ceremony…" he trailed off, as he examined the looks he received. "…It take's place right in the cargo hold and it goes like this: If you don't receive a barf bag full of airline issue peanuts-"

"I got a peanut allergy or more like a sensitivity or something…" Ezekiel said.

"-you will be forced to take the drop of shame…" Chris trailed off, ignoring the farm boy, while walking towards the exit door. He opened it and the crew saw that the plane had already started picking up speed as it was moving.

"Okay, I just don't like that-" Ezekiel started before he was grabbed by an annoyed Chris.

"…Kind of like this!" Chris threw the screaming Ezekiel off board and watched with a satisfied look on his face as the farm boy tumbled away from his airlines before closing the exit door and locking it tightly. "All eliminations, are final! Meaning you _cannot_ get on board once you've been pushed out. Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

(Egypt-11 hours later)

All the way from Ontario, the traveler crew had arrived on a desert located in Egypt and walked all the way to their challenge location based on the directions Chris gave them. Some campers had complained and whined about the heat as they traveled to their destination while the others didn't mind as they used this opportunity to either get to know each other or reacquaint themselves with old friends.

(With Chris)

The host in question was lounging under a shade in a fitting pharos's outfit that brought out his looks, while his subjects were tending to his every needs.

He snickered, "Oh yea, this is the life." He leaned back on his long chair, "Shame it'll have to end just as soon as those idiotic teens arrive."

In two hours, said idiots had arrived, and most of them already started looking tired and worn out because of the journey under the very hot sun in an Egyptian desert climate.

Chris noticed this and threw a smug smirk of superiority at the teenagers, something that grew when he saw the annoyed, jealous, and longing looks sent towards his direction – aimed at his equipment's – but he realised that he didn't really have all day, so he took this time to announce the challenge.

He stated, "Your first challenge take's place here in the pyramids of Egypt, and the name of said challenge is called Pyramid Over Yonder as in you either have to go over the pyramid to complete the challenge, or you can go under it."

It wasn't hard to guess which part most of the travelers would pick.

"Ready?" He asked, watching as the travelers all took the running man stance in response. "Set? GO!"

And with that, all the teenagers dashed for the pyramid with most of them going inside the opened door.

(Inside the pyramid)

"Oh great." Noah groaned in annoyance as he along with 90% of the campers stared at the three doors in shock, shortly after they all had arrived the first intersession inside the pyramid. "Our friendly neighbourhood host dude forgot to mention that they're different paths!"

"How do we know which way is right?" Owen asked, as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Izzy replied enthusiastically as she walked to stand in front of the middle pathway. "Oh, I know! I know! So I was watching this spy movie once, and I saw them do this trick where they lick their fingers and use the saliva to check the airflow of the room." She explained to her fellow travellers as she mimicked what she saw in the movie. "Hmm, this sand really crunches in your teeth, fun! Okay, okay…" she looked at DJ and said, "…DJ gimmie your hand!"

"Don't do it DJ, you might catch a case of crazies!" Leshawna responded with slight disgust before she dragged the muscled giant away from the crazy chick. "Come on Harold, we got a race to win." She stated as she passed the nerd in question, before the three eventually disappeared into the middle pathway marked with the Scarab symbol.

"Oh, oh, oh, let's take the scary mummy door!" Izzy said to Owen as she was pointing at the door marked with the mummy symbol.

Owen immediately agreed with this choice and followed after Izzy as she hopped towards the entrance, and seeing that he was left with no other choice - as Heather and Sierra had followed the door to the right - he followed Izzy and Owen with a small frown on his face, already knowing how annoyed he was going to be just by hanging out with those two.

(Meanwhile, outside the Pyramid)

"Is it too late to go under instead?" Tyler asked when he noticed just how high up the climax of the pyramid was.

"Naruto's doing okay…" Lindsay answered helpfully with a dreamy sigh as she, along with Bridgette and Tyler, watched the Asian male in question easily hop the bricks of each pyramid like an expert gymnast/leaper. "He's like, the super cutest mountain goat in the world!"

This caused Naruto to stop for a moment and looked down at Lindsay and the others from his spot, before he decided to jump down offer his help like a gentle man.

"May I be of assistance?" He asked with a smile on his face as he landed in front of Lindsay and Bridgette.

(With the others)

"Rock climbing was a chamber league challenge when I was a CIT." Courtney stated as she fastened the end of her rope around Duncan's waist, like she had done on hers. "If Tiffany hadn't been such a lousy partner, I'd have won!"

"I always say Tiffin was overrated." Duncan responded, with an eye roll.

Courtney responded. "Mock all you like Duncan but my superior valet skills ensure our victory."

"Hey Gwen!" Duncan called out, noticing said struggling girl in question. "Are you going over too?"

"Working on it!" Gwen yelled back, after she managed to balance herself on one of the pyramid stones.

"I think Gwen could use a hand." Duncan said to Courtney as he noticed Gwen's struggle on her own.

"Fine." Courtney shrugged. "But only because a three person Valet is stronger."

(Inside the Pyramid)

DJ, Harold and Leshawna had made it quite the distance inside the chamber of the scarab and were currently looking for the exit that would give the three of them the victory of the challenge when DJ gasped in shock as they came across an Egyptian shelf containing mummified versions of five animals: A cat, a dog, a baby octopus looking thing, a lion cub and one other that most wouldn't be able to make out.

"Hey there little guy, wish I had a biscuit to give you." DJ cooed as he rubbed the back of the dog before jolting back in shock as he spotted the cracks that formed around it before he cried in panic as the fossil shattered into pieces like a cracked glass. "What did I do, WHAT DID I DO!?"

"Scarabs… _run_!" Harold cried and started dashing away just as the bodies of tiny little scarabs rained from the cracked celling.

Leshawna and DJ were hot on his tail.

In the chamber of the mummy a few feet behind the three running from the rain of scarabs, were Noah and Owen and the two were currently looking for Izzy who had run off in excitement just as soon as she was wrapped in discarded bandages similar to the ones used to mummify the fossils.

"Izzy, IZZY!?" Owen called out in search for his missing girlfriend, worried of where she might be at this time.

"Dude, she's lost..." Noah sighed in annoyance as he was standing a few feet away from the pacing Canadian, "…We've gotta go."

"Ah, poor Izz…" Owen said making Noah look at him in shock.

"Poor Izz?" Noah repeated, "She kept insisting that we go in circles because she smelled something lucky."

"I think that might have been my fault." Owen blushed in embarrassment and slight shame as he giggled nervously while he farted. "Airplane food…"

(Outside the Pyramid)

Naruto, Bridgette and Lindsay had reached the climax of the Pyramid and looked down from their point with concerns etched on their faces.

"It's too steep for me to climb down." Naruto stated with a small frown. "We're going to have to look for another way."

"I'm a surfer, I can surf!" Bridgette said in excitement as she noticed the sign post behind the three, before she – with help from Naruto and Lindsay – pulled it off from the ground climbed on the flat face of the sign post one after the other, ignoring as Tyler was sent back down to the ground when they smacked him with the end of post. She then asked, "Is everyone ready?"

"On your mark Hime." Naruto replied, with Lindsay nodding in agreement – unaware of what Hime meant.

"Alright, on three we lean forward!"

(With Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney)

"Your form is appalling!" Courtney angrily snapped at Gwen.

Gwen sarcastically replied, "Gee thanks Courtney, I was just wondering about that!"

As requested, Courtney – after climbing to meet Gwen – had decided to lend the Goth girl a helping hand, and when Gwen accepted the offer, Courtney, like she did with Duncan, had fastened her left over climbing rope around Gwen's waist.

Following that, Gwen, Courtney and Duncan had continued with their climbing to the top, much to Duncan's frustrations however, Courtney and Gwen had been arguing all the way. With the constant squabbling and the desert heat, Duncan's frustration was starting to rise, he inwardly prayed for this to be over real soon.

(Below the Pyramid)

Chris sat comfortably at the other side of the finish line, waiting for the teenagers to arrive, and as he did, he took a sip of his cold glass of his freshly branded lemonade and following this motion, it wasn't long until the traveling teens started appearing one by one, each crossing the finish line as they did.

The first three to cross were Harold, DJ and Leshawna, and they all looked like they were running from something frightening by the time they ran out of the exit and crossed the finish line.

The next three to arrive were Naruto, Lindsay and Bridgette, surfing down the pyramid in style thanks to Bridgette.

"After you Himes." Naruto said, motioning to the finish line, and when they walked across, he made to follow them, however Chris stepped in front of him with a smirk on his face.

"Not so fast blondie." Chris said, "This season, we're going to have three teams! And as you can see, Bridgette and Lindsay rounded out team One." He stated, pointing to the two girls waving back at Naruto. "You, my blonde friend, are the first member of team two."

Harold stated, "In Egyptian, it's…"

Chris ignored Harold as he continued with his explanation as he looked at Naruto. "If it's any consolation you do get the next four travelers that either exit the door or slide down the pyramid…" It was at this point, a grunting Tyler painfully tumbled down the pyramid stones, while a screaming Noah and Owen rushed out of the exit door of the pyramid, each giving out a scream of panic. "…Congratulations."

"Wonderful…" Naruto stated with a forced smile.

(Confession Cam)

"*inhale**exhale**inhale**exhale* Okay, I'm not going to yell and I'm not going to vent out my frustrations. My grandpa always said to use whatever resource you have as an advantage if things are stacked up against you; Noah is smart, so having him on my team is going to be a good thing, and Owen does have his uses…" Naruto stated after inhaling and exhaling a couple of times to calm himself down a bit. "…Tyler better pray that his clumsiness does not hold my team back, now I just have to wait for our final member."

(Confession Cam Over)

Then Sierra, Cody and Heather ran out of the door.

Chris stated, "Sierra, your new teammates are Naruto, Noah, Owen, and Tyler, so mix with them. Cody, Heather? You two are the first two members of team three."

Cody looked left and right, and he noticed that some of the travellers were missing. He turned to Chris and asked, "Where's Gwen? Not that I care or anything."

It was at this point, all the travellers heard a very loud argument at the top of the pyramid.

"I'm telling you, we need to untie!" Gwen argued.

Courtney replied snobbishly, "And I'm telling _you_ that it's _not _safe! I'm in charge, and –

"Um kids!" Chris called out using his vocal horn, grabbing the attention of the arguing three just as the ding of a bell echoed. "Recognise that sound?" He said, "It's time for whoever's not finished yet to give us a little musical rebreed!"

"You said one song per episode!" Duncan angrily argued.

"Yeah, I did; that's why this is a rebreed, and not a new song." Chris stated with a smirk on his face. "So if you don't sing, you're out!"

"No!" Duncan refused, as he started to hop down the pyramid stones, ignoring the pained yelps of his two tagalongs. "No, no-no-no-no-no." He said as he reached the bottom of the pyramid before he stormed up to Chris. "Three hours of these two squawking up on this stupid pyramid in this stupid heat, and you want me to sing?! Forget it!"

"Dude, you have a contract." Chris remarked, reminding Duncan of their little agreement.

"Eat it McClain!" Duncan spat in Chris's face, as he reached into his pocket and grabbed out his pocket knife from his pocket. "If you need me, I'll be on the plane, waiting for a ride home, cuz I'm out, done, I quit!" He emphasised the statement by using his knife to cut the rope tying him, Courtney and Gwen together.

The two girls in question couldn't help but let out a gasp of shock at this point.

Chris ignored this and angrily glared at the retreating Duncan's back, before the soft tapping of footsteps grabbed his, and the other traveller's attention.

"Sorry I'm late guys! I didn't think it was so hard to see in these bandages."

"Glad you could join us Izzy, now go say hi to your teammates." Chris said with a grin as he motioned to team 3. "Good. Now that we're all here, it's time to give you all your rewards! But before that, you all have three minutes to come up with a name for your team."

(3 minutes later)

"Time's up people!" Chris announced as he walked up to the teens after he got into his normal clothes during the three minute break. "Now let's hear those names!"

"Team 1?"

"Team Victory!" the team announced in unison.

"Team 2?"

"Team Awesome!"

"Team 3?"

"Team Amazon!"

"Not bad, not bad." Chris said with a nod of his head, before turning his head to look at the members of Team 2. "Though you guys could have picked a better name than that."

"Believe me Chris, this is what most of us unanimously agreed." Noah said with a double eye roll. "As none of us really preferred the first option given to us."

"Whatever." Chris said with a shrug, before he walked over to the three rewards brought up by his staff. "Now for your rewards people!" he announced. "Team Amazon, you get… a camel!"

Said camel bellowed in response as the members of said team excitedly walked or hopped to their gift.

"Team Awesome, you guys get… a goat!"

"Bah!" The mountain goat croaked as it ran and slammed into the recovering Tyler following Chris's announcement.

Said host chuckled in amusement at this before he cleared his throat and pulled out a stick pointing upwards in two directions. "Team Victory, here's your gift."

"A… stick?" Leshawna angrily questioned as Harold caught said item in question when Chris threw it towards them. "Those in last place got a camel and we get a _stick_?"

Chris spoke up in reassurance. "Don't worry-" He said, "-I'm sure the answers will come to you eventually in the next challenge, which begins next time on: **Total… Drama… World Tour!**"

* * *

**Authors Note: **It seems that you guys will have to wait for the next chapter to see the next challenge happen and yes, there's no Ezekiel in this story… and No Musicals!

I've already stated why the rewrite is happening, and for those that are wondering, yes, the pairing is Naruto/Heather, as to how that's happening though, it's a secret.


End file.
